Merchant Techniques OSRS 2016
Private Item Merching or Solo Merchanting These techniques are always more profitable with larger sums of money. Private Item merchanting or "Solo" merchanting consists of investing into items that are considered to be too low in price or are trading below their "intrinsic value". This can be done on short or long term but must be done with fundamental analysis of market economics or substantial risk to losses may be incurred. Investing into items privately can be costly and risky, and this is easily made abundantly profitable with liquidity to "bully" the price. Major risk can be incurred if prices are "rocketed" or if the attempt to privately merchant an item is done with haste. When solo merchanting one must remember that the Grand Exchange is built up of "buy orders" and "sell orders"; that is that there are traders or end users willing to buy at certain prices and traders and end users willing to sell at certain prices. A long-term graph of Mithril Ore in terms of the "Order Book" might look as such: To understand how to make money privately merchanting an item or what it looks like when you try to "move prices" the concept can be understood through the idea of supply and demand, but also based on the idea of an orderbook. As people play RuneScape they place "orders" to buy things in the Grand Exchange at certain prices. Often the order is left, and sometimes players may not check their orders for days, sometimes weeks, and some may quit altogether and leave orders to buy or sell an item in the process. When looking at the 6 month chart of Mithril ore on the right, we can see at the 240gp range a large "support" or bunching of buy orders. Based off of this, any sum of Mith Ore sold at these prices will be effectively "eliminated" from the game until the purchaser logs in again. When prices reach "all time lows" we can make the assumption that the buyers at these prices may also include buy orders from players who are not currently players or, have not played in long duration of time. This effective reduction in supply leads to an exogenous shock to the supply in game leading to price increases as seen on the right when Mithril Ore reaches close to its all time low and rebounds up to 300. Other macroeconomic factors that may shock the price include: - Bot Banns or mass bot creation (may increase or reduce cost of items ie) Raw Shark - Updates to game - can create demand for items (think of when construction came out and what happened to the price of clay/planks etc) - Seasonal effects - when mass amounts of people are currently on break at the same time, aggregate demand for items may increase - The "weekend effect" - during the weekend, typically the number of players cranks up and the demand for pking supplies spikes... ;) - Midnight dump effect - during the time between when American players are logging out and European players are logging out, large sums of bots are the only players in the game, during this time large sums of supplies are sold and nobody is there to purchase excess supply (large spreads and price crashes). Runes if you know you're gonna be AFK or not going to log into ' RuneScape ' for a small duration, instead of leaving your cash stack in your bank, and it not making you money... you can invest in buying runes''.'' The ideal Runes are: Air 5 gp ( Current G.E price ) Water 6 gp ( Current G.E price ) Earth 6 gp ( Current G.E price ) Fire 5 gp ( Current G.E price ) Purchasing as many of these runes as possible for ( x value'' ). Once purchased, simply sell these runes for 1 gp higher - Which will sell almost instantly. Depending on the popularity of the rune at that point in time. 'Usually No longer than 20 - 30 Minutes at the Exchange|Grand Exchange Grand Exchange ) This ''will make you an abundance of profit. '''